Evening Shadow
by NiceIceEdward
Summary: Carlisle's kept a secret for hundreds of years. It comes back to haunt him and endangers the existence of the Cullen family, and Bella's life as well as her peace of mind. An Edward/Bella AU fic
1. The Doctor's Secret

****A/N: I wrote this before Breaking Dawn was published, and I haven't looked at it again since then. I read through this chapter this morning in a moment of complacency and felt my readers might enjoy it (most specifically MickeyandMinnie who is always trying to realign me with E/B tendencies, which I've assured her isn't likely to happen), so I thought I'd post this first chapter, and if you good people like it, I will post the others, so please, review and let me know if you'd like me to continue.****

**Chapter I - The Doctor's Secret**

The checklist for my human experience was completed. Everything I'd insisted on, and all Edward had as well.

I found I was pleased with the decision to allow Alice to handle the wedding. Not only because arranging affairs of that magnitude was her forte, but also because it was a day I would only live once. Regardless of how I felt about ceremony, it had been done right.

Edward was of course, so pleased with our marital status it bordered on annoying. It had been a month since the wedding, nearly 3 since Jacob had disappeared, ages since our earlier problems with first James' coven, the Volturi, and much more recently, Victoria and her newborns.

I had already spent so much time in their presence and care, that settling in with my new family seemed entirely natural. Charlie had re-embraced his former ways from before I had moved in, and had been forced to realign all his priorities and life in general.

My days passed happily, as long as I had Edward, not much else could penetrate my bliss. I was distracted occasionally, wondering what could have become of Jacob, but I knew to dwell on that would only cause pain to myself, as well as Edward, and I couldn't allow that.

I was sitting at the dining room table, eating my usual bowl of cereal as Edward sat in the seat next to me, tight-lipped and looking disapprovingly at my food. His eyes were very dark this morning, and the purple bruises were shading the area beneath his eyes. He'd been staying with me for far too long between hunting.

I looked at the expression on his face and laughed.

"You understand that I can eat on my own." I said, shaking my head.

"Yes, but what I can't understand is how you can eat that?" he replied, disgusted.

"Good morning Bella, " Carlisle said as he passed through the room. "When you've finished your breakfast, would you please come to my study?"

"Of course." I frowned. I looked at Edward, the question must have been apparent on my face.

"He wants to talk to you about a few legal matters." He grinned in amusement at the expression of consternation, which crossed my face. "Bella, he's just reinforcing that you're part of the family now, you know." His voice held a mild plea in it. He slid his cool fingers down my cheek, leaving a burning trail, and I relented.

"I know, I've just had enough with "legal matters" after the wedding," I rolled my eyes and made another face making Edward laugh aloud. It was wonderful to hear, as always.

"Was it really so horrible, Mrs. Cullen?" he taunted, holding my eyes with that intensity which always made me forget to exhale.

"Absolutely" I said, with a mischievous grin. Edward chuckled again, and I stood up with my empty bowl and walked to the sink. He leaned back in his chair as Emmett walked in.

"Edward, Rosalie is…she's in a foul mood. She needs to be alone, and I feel like hunting." Even my ears could hear Rosalie's hiss. Emmett grinned and turned back to Edward and said, "Care to take a short run with me?"

"I'll be talking to Carlisle, Edward. You might as well get out for a while. Who knows how long our conversation might last." I encouraged. He still tended to want to stay close to me, not that I ever minded.

Edward was suddenly next to me in one of his blindingly fast motions, which so stunned me when we'd first met, but had become so familiar to me now. He leaned his head forward and ran his lips across my neck, just below my ear. I shivered, and he gently brushed his lips across mine before lifting his head again to talk to me.

"I'll return soon, I promise. And if Emmett annoys me, I'll leave him behind even earlier." He gave me a quick glimpse of his crooked grin and dodging a sudden lunge by Emmett, was gone. Emmett too, disappeared from beside me.

I dried my hands after cleaning my bowl, and turned towards Carlisle's study.

Inside I found Carlisle running over frighteningly large booklets. I hoped these had nothing to do with me, or why he wanted to speak to me. To my relief, he folded the one open before him, set it aside and looked up at me.

"Hello Bella, Edward told you what I want to talk to you about." It wasn't really a question.

"He didn't explain, he just said you had some "legal matters" you needed to discuss now that I'm officially a Cullen.

"I do. Nothing taxing I assure you Bella, and it honestly won't take long either. I will have to ask you to join me tomorrow to sign some papers with my attorney though. We need to add you to our family legally, as securely as you've joined it emotionally." He smiled in a way that was very warm and charming, and I felt the compliment he'd intended with his words.

"How long will we be gone tomorrow? Will Edward come along? Will this involve any…" I was cut off as Carlisle's phone vibrated.

"I'm sorry Bella, one moment." He turned his head slightly as he answered. "Hello? Yes, this is." I was lost in thought, wondering if it was the hospital. His expression suddenly darkened, before he could regain his composure for my benefit. Then his face did something I had never seen before; it drained of all expression entirely. His entire person tensed. Had he been human, I felt certain he'd have just gone completely white. He looked frightened, and Carlisle never looked frightened. "When?" he said finally. Whoever he was speaking to was obviously giving him an earful of information. His expression didn't change and without another word, he suddenly closed the phone and slowly dropped it and his arm to the desk.

He lifted his hands to cover his face, he looked so distraught I was afraid to speak, but I wanted to offer my help, knowing I wasn't likely to be able to provide him with much.

"Carlisle?" I whispered, hesitantly.

He seemed to suddenly recall my presence, which surprised me. He pulled his hands quickly away from his face and said "Bella,.." before the door to his study was thrown open and Alice stood in the entrance.

"Carlisle, I've seen something. We're going to have a visitor, I think he's still quite far away. I don't recognize him, but he knows you."

Carlisle exhaled, "Thank you Alice, I've just had a call from Aro. I'm aware."

Alice looked concerned, "It isn't any of the Volturi, Carlisle."

"I know Alice, don't concern yourself. Thank you for the report though." He smiled. "I have to finish with Bella if you don't mind Alice."

Alice nodded and turned around, closing the door again behind her.

"Carlisle, is everything…what was that about?"

He looked at me, his brows coming together. Then his expression cleared and he nodded once.

"Excuse me, just one moment Bella, I need to ask Alice for a favor."

He left the room quickly, and was back again before I could do more than go from concerned to curious and back again.

"I've just sent Alice and Jasper after Emmett and Edward, Rosalie and Esme are in the garage, talking about some things. I need to talk about something, and I'd like to talk to you about it first."

"I'll help in any way I can, Carlisle." I responded to his urgent tone.

"I'll have to make this quick, because I have to try to keep them from knowing. Thank God Edward and Emmett are hunting, Edward won't hear my thoughts until he's finished." He was suddenly very still, and uncomfortable. "Bella, I have one secret, I've never revealed it to any of my family, though I now wish I had, and like most secrets, it's not very flattering."

He paused, by his expression, I thought he must be contemplating how to put it in words.

"170 years ago, long before Esme, or even Edward, I was an inept, unpracticed and very lonely vampire. I had a grievous and unforgivable lapse in judgment and did something I've been so embarrassed by, I've never spoken of it to anyone." His mortification at his own actions reminded me so much of Edward, I had to struggle not to smile at how much Edward unknowingly emulated his Father.

"I'm sure it isn't as bad as you assume it is." I said, attempting to ease his mind.

Carlisle only shook his head, "No Bella, I'm afraid it's every bit as bad as I assume it is. I created a vampire 170 years ago whose name was Marie Reynard. I was still an inexperienced vampire, and she was my first attempt to change someone, though I didn't do it alone. This was near the time I began moving away from the Volturi. One of the last vampires in their group I continued contact with was a man by the name Aurelio Crudele, and he was the vampire who helped me change Marie. He was not a pleasant creature, but I was foolishly unparticular about whose company I kept in those days. Since I was so young, in relation to my vampire years, at that time - I was not yet experienced enough myself, to be able to teach others to follow my choices for my vampire life. Marie was a great disappointment to me, and her dissatisfaction with my beliefs and hunting preferences, caused her to follow Aurelio who had always found my ideals abhorrent." sadness crossed Carlisle's features for just a moment before he continued.

"In retrospect, I believe Aurelio too was lonely, and was only waiting for a chance to accomplish something like Marie for some time. Together they attacked me. I was injured initially, but of course unharmed ultimately. At that time, Aro was fond enough of me to be offended by Aurelio and Marie's actions. He banished them from Volterra, and we literally never heard from them again. Aro's agents saw no movement anywhere from them. We assumed they had somehow been destroyed."

Carlisle stood then, and began pacing the room next to his desk. "I have no way to confirm these details, Aro heard it himself from other vampires residing in Volterra currently. Apparently Marie, after all these years, finally had a change of heart. She desired to follow my lifestyle. Aurelio saw this as her choosing me over him, so he destroyed and burned her in his anger." Carlisle grimaced in an offended way, and continued. "Apparently when you, Edward and Alice visited Italy two years ago, you made such an indelible impression that you are still a regular topic of conversation in Volterra. Aurelio heard my name in passing, associated with the three of yours and began relentlessly questioning residents there in earnest. He's discovered where we are, and Aro has discovered that he intends to come here, to Forks."

He walked over and sat in front of me again, leaning over onto his desk he folded his hands together and spoke to me over them, "He's the most unpleasant sort of vampire there is, his diet is that of any regular vampire and he is vicious. Bella, I am telling you of this, because I would like your opinion, and you're the only person in this family who I can count on to keep it hidden from the others for the moment, even Jasper and Alice, and most especially Edward, so long as you're out of their immediate contact. Do you think I ought to tell the family about this, or should I simply step out to meet him alone."

I was horrified. He seemed to gather something was wrong by my face, "What is it Bella?"

"Carlisle, I am so sorry, this is all my fault. This is because of my foolish decision to go cliff diving, if I hadn't done that, Edward wouldn't have gone to Italy and you wouldn't be facing this horrible ghost from your past."

"Isabella. Don't be ridiculous!" Carlisle said so sternly it shocked me to attention. "Blame laid in this instance will not help the situation, and the only person to blame in this scenario is me. Now, that said, what is your answer to my question."

I was very touched that he was talking to me about this, when I was so often kept away from any dangerous information that I was suddenly very concerned about having to answer him straightforwardly.

"Carlisle, you have to tell the family. If he comes here, everyone will have questions, and Esme will be disappointed enough about the fact that you've kept this from her. Not to mention that everyone, all of us, love you very much. They'll want to stand by you, I'm sure of it." I lost my nerve a little on the last sentence of my answer, because I realized that Edward would of course have to be there. I was instantly frightened.

"Thank you Bella, I think you're right. Ah, perfect timing," he said looking up. "They're here, they're all coming into the house now."

Carlisle called them into the room, Edward flashing to my side quickly, as always. Carlisle sat, the expression on his face so serious and unusual that the whole family was quiet, looking at him expectantly.

He swallowed visibly, "I have a secret to tell you, and we have another problem on it's way."


	2. Confusion

****A/N: I'm hopeful that chapter I was just missed because I posted it so early. Here's chapter 2. Let me know if you'd like to read more.****

**Chapter II - Confusion**

The entire room was silent; Carlisle had recounted the story he'd told me to his family. All sat in the stillness of shock. Suddenly sweet and gentle Esme snarled in a way I'd never heard before, and found all the more terrifying because it was so out of character for her. She the left the room with such speed it stunned me. Carlisle looked horrified and left to follow her just as quickly.

Rosalie looked at Emmett, Jasper and Alice looked at Edward and I, and suddenly my vampire family was talking all at once. The shock was so strong still, none of them spoke in a way I could keep up with. Edward was every bit as much involved in the conversation as the rest of them were, so I was left to consider my guilt in the situation. Would I ever be able to live down my moment of selfishness? I had caused so much harm with that one, unwise action. Eventually Edward noticed I was brooding. His arms slid around my waist and he leaned his forehead against the side of my head. "Everything will be fine, Bella" he said soothingly, but I could still sense the tension which hadn't completely left his body yet. "You know I won't let any of this near enough to you to allow you to come to harm."

"I know Edward, but..." I trailed off. Edward wasn't going to allow that, he shook me gently, "What is troubling you?"

"Oh Edward, I just can't help feeling this is all my fault. You're always so adamant that you've been a bad influence in my life, and yet here again your family has to face something extraordinary because of my actions. I've been a bad influence on the peace and comfort of your family. I dove off that cliff and set off waves that are still striking everyone I love to this day."

The noise in the room was such that I didn't hear Carlisle's return. I did here his admonishment, "Bella, please stop blaming yourself. I've already said it won't help, and it's ridiculous besides. No one holds you responsible; you were living your life as you could. Edward's intention then, and consequently ours as well, was that you should live your life as you could, as though we hadn't ever been a part of it. No one could have foreseen what was to come. I'm honestly grateful you're here, not only on Edward's behalf, but also because you've completed my family."

Carlisle looked wretched, as he reached out and touched his fingers to my cheek. I was left speechless with gratitude at the kindness of his words. Carlisle dropped his hand and looked at Edward.

Edward smiled openly; knowing I wouldn't disagree with Carlisle. He looked up at Carlisle, "How is Esme?" The other's quieted to hear Carlisle's response.

"She's entirely unhappy with me at the moment," sorrow traversed his features. "I'm quite sure I deserve her anger, and yours. I understand only to well that I have lied, and deluded you all." He swept a heartbreaking look at the rest of the family.

"You, Edward, have the most right to be angry with me. I've always maintained that you were the first of my children. In my mind, you are, but technically you now know that isn't the truth. I can also be accused of my most reckless behavior with respect to you Edward, having the knowledge that I had utterly failed in my first attempt with Marie, yet changing you and disregarding my earlier mistake."

Carlisle frowned again, then turning to them continued, "Rosalie, you and Emmet have every right to be upset with me also, the two of you came next. And finally, Alice, Jasper **– **I'm not responsible for either of you being vampires, but I have still lied to you. I cannot convey the depth of my regret for keeping this from you all, and I will not be angry if any of you feel you can't support my decision. I need to consider what I'm going to do, I will leave you to decide whether you feel you can stand by me, because it will determine what course of action I take."

He left the room at that moment with a tragic mask of hopelessness frozen on his face. Emmett looked as though he'd been hit with a glacier. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly together, too fast for me to understand. Edward stared at the door Carlisle had just gone through. Only Rosalie's face wore an actual expression, and it was one of anger.

She spoke to herself it seemed, "All this time, all this time and never a word. Always portraying himself as so honest, so…" she suddenly turned and walked out the door. It couldn't have been more than a second later that the front door slammed.

I stood then, looked at Edward and said, "I'm going to Carlisle, I can't help, but I'm going to stand by him for anything he might need." I turned and headed for the door; Edward wound one arm around my waist and held me for just a moment. "Wait Bella, I'll come with you. I have no complaint to make about his actions." He stepped next to me, took my hand and we walked out of the room. I realized I could hear a subtle buzzing behind me and turned. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were right on our heels, Alice and Jasper holding a private conversation.

We found Carlisle in the front room, the same room we'd had my graduation party in, birthdays, the same room Edward and I had married in. Carlisle had supported everything Edward and I had decided together, my conviction didn't waver at all. If Carlisle needed it, he definitely had my support, and from the look on Edward's face when he saw his Father, he had Edward's as well.

I was the first to speak, "Carlisle, I can't offer much, but anything I can do to help I will do. I am in no position to feel betrayed or lied to. You've been honest, wonderful and so supportive. It isn't possible for me to do anything but be grateful, and be supportive of you in return."

I saw Edward look at me from the corner of my eye, and thought I saw a smile on his face. I saw him turn to Carlisle, "You are my Father, and nothing else matters to me. Whatever you ask of me, I'll do it without question."

Alice danced forward and kissed Carlisle on the cheek, then leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her. She smiled back and said only, "Me, too."

Emmett's eyes sparkled and he grinned defiantly, "If it weren't for you Carlisle, there would be a lot less Bear skin rugs in the world. I'm here, whatever happens. Let him come!" Carlisle chuckled slightly.

Jasper looked at Carlisle, saying "Since Alice told me of you, I've wanted to become like you. Nothing has ever changed that feeling. Tell me what you need Carlisle. Anything."

Carlisle looked relieved, and his shoulders relaxed minutely. Anyone who hadn't spent time around him wouldn't have even noticed the difference.

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully to everyone, then stopped at Emmett's face, "Where's Rosalie?"

Emmett merely looked at his shoes in answer, and Carlisle nodded his head, he understood.

He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and then exhaling audibly opened his eyes, "We'd better start making plans. Alice, how long do we have?"

Alice adopted that far away look we all knew. "I'm not sure, a few hours I think."

Carlisle looked from Alice to Edward, "Bella is the least safe of us all, you're going to have to get her somewhere she can't be harmed in this."

I immediately began arguing, "No Carlisle, I won't be hidden away. I want to help in any way I can."

Edward gripped tighter around my back and added his left hand across my front, protectively. "Bella, I can't help Carlisle and watch out for your safety too. You know that."

"I don't want protection Edward, I know what he is, but I won't be hidden away, not knowing what is going on and unable to do anything to help out. I won't go Edward." Edward dropped his arms and began to look alarmingly angry, and a growl began in his chest.

Carlisle looked unhappy, but his answer surprised me, "Edward, we honestly don't have time to argue about it. If Bella wants to stay she can, here in the house."

I folded my arms and stepped back, satisfied that I wouldn't just be hidden away. Edward looked completely unhappy, but resigned. I sat on the sofa as they ran over plan after plan. I must have eventually dozed off, because I awoke to the feeling of Edward's cool arms lifting me up. Opening my eyes, I saw his face and smiled. He grinned back, "You need sleep, my tired little wife."

I cleared my throat, "How are plans going?"

"We've got everything planned and it will all be perfect." He said, as he began climbing the stairs.

"How much more time until he arrives?" I asked.

"Alice thinks soon, another half hour at most. Hey!" he called, as I jumped suddenly from his arms. I landed upright on the stairs, amazed for a moment I hadn't fallen.

"Edward Cullen, I will not sleep while a battle rages in my home. I don't care how tired I am." I caught a look out the window in the stairwell. "Not to mention, it is the middle of the afternoon. I'm not going to bed!"

"Bella," he said, using a supplicating tone. He stepped forward taking my hand, "honestly, what can you do?" He wasn't arguing.

"I don't know." I admitted, "I think we both know, that I don't manage sitting idly well though. I will try not to do anything frightening." I was on a step above him so I was able to throw my arms around his neck easily and nuzzle my face into him. His smell was always so wonderful.

"I don't like you being here Bella." His breath washed across my face, dazzling me momentarily. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I raised my head and he covered my mouth with his, gently. I pulled myself closer to him at the same moment he broke the kiss and pulled away. I sighed and walked past him down the stairs.

I wanted to see Esme, I turned to Edward and asked where she was.

He listened for a moment and said, "She's in the garage with Rosalie." I turned to walk out and Edward said, "Bella, I don't know if you should interrupt them."

I looked at him, confused. "Do you think Esme's angry with me?" Edward chuckled, "Never. But Rosalie is furious, with everyone, including Esme."

I was aghast, how could she be. I turned and walked quickly out towards the garage. I stopped just before opening the door. Rosalie had never approved of me. She'd explained her feelings, but there was still a lot of Rosalie that resented me. I didn't want to antagonize her, so I took a deep breath and cautiously opened the door. Rosalie was glaring at me, Esme looked to me with all her usual kindness, but there was a decided edge to her expression. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Rosalie. I just wanted to see how Esme was doing." I walked to Esme and she took my hand in both her cool ones.

"Thank you Bella, I'm fine." She smiled sweetly.

"I think I'll go inside." Rosalie turned with a very angry expression on her face and headed for the kitchen.

"Are you still upset with Carlisle, Esme?" I asked.

"No, I'm only disappointed he didn't trust me." She looked dismayed.

"I don't think he's happy about his actions either. It seemed like he wanted to forget it himself." I said, hoping to lessen the negative aspects of the situation.

"Oh yes, I know he's far more disappointed with himself than I am with him. That's part of why I can't remain angry. Has Edward told you we expect Aurelio here in the next half hour?" she looked at me, concern in her eyes.

"Yes, I know I should go Esme, but I can't." I looked down. She took my chin and lifted it, looking into my eyes.

"Of course you can't, Bella. Your family is here." She said simply. Her face was full of understanding, but no pleasure. "I'm going to Carlisle, he and I need to talk. You should go back and see Edward, he's very concerned about you just now." She dropped her hands and turned to go inside.

I followed her into the house and found Edward looking outside to the front of the house. Jasper and Alice were playing what looked like tag, I was sure they were practicing for the coming fight. Alice was always a step ahead of Jasper. As I watched, she was suddenly in front of the garage doors; Jasper appeared next to her, and she was instantly across the driveway, laughing in a triumphant way. Jasper and Alice ran into the woods, and Edward turned to me as I reached for his hand, smiling. Suddenly he stiffened and his head whipped around to look outside.

Fear stilled me as well; I couldn't seem to get anything out but a whisper, "Is it Aurelio? Is he here already?" Edward shook his head no, looking puzzled and said, "No, someone is coming up the driveway." His eyes widened, "It's Charlie."

A moment later, Charlie pulled the cruiser up and stopped, the cruiser rocked as he threw it into park. Someone was in the passenger seat, someone with long black hair. For a moment I was horrified, thinking it was Jacob Black, but then Seth jumped out of the passenger door. He grinned at us through the window, and Edward and I both moved to the front door to step outside. The sun picked that moment to peek out, so Edward stayed in the doorway.

"Hey Bella." Seth called out with a grin.

I beamed back at him, "Seth!" and turned to Charlie, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Seth wanted to talk to Edward about something, he saw me at Billy's and asked if I could give him a ride. I thought it was as good an excuse to see you as any, so here we are." Charlie grinned as he hugged me close. "Hi Edward." He said stiffly over my shoulder.

"Hi Charlie," Edward replied, then he looked at Seth, "Would you like to come in for a moment, Seth?" Seth looked nervous about that and was just about answer when Charlie gasped, audibly. I looked up at him and saw he was looking towards the forest.

There, just before the tree line, sparkling like a multi-faceted diamond in the bright sunlight stood Alice.


	3. Storm Clouds

**Chapter III – Storm Clouds**

Charlie and Seth were staring gape-mouthed at Alice.

Alice had her hand over mouth and her eyes were huge. She'd apparently just jumped out of the forest, and I suddenly realized she hadn't seen them because of Seth. Seth was aware of the Cullen family's secret, after our battle with Victoria and the newborns, but it was doubtful he'd ever seen it displayed quite so obviously. Charlie was an entirely different matter!

He looked like he was staring at a ghost. He tried suddenly to speak. Clearly at a loss, he stuttered "A-Alice…w-w-what..."

I didn't know how to handle this situation, a thousand ramifications of Charlie's being aware suddenly flashed through my mind. I knew the moment was about to go terribly wrong if I didn't help Charlie get a handle on things, "Dad?" I said softly, as calmly as I was able to make my voice sound. Quietly even.

He dragged his eyes away from Alice slowly, and though he looked at me, I could tell he was still seeing her, "Dad, maybe we should go inside. I can explain, but it would be better to talk about it in there." I walked over and took his arm, and drew him towards the house. By the look on his face, I could tell that I was pulling him inside before he'd really understood what I'd said. Edward held the door open for us, and as I towed Charlie inside, he looked at Edward with marked suspicion.

I walked him over to the sofa took his hand, and sat down pulling Charlie down next to me. He was still glaring suspiciously at Edward, and his eyes widened again as first Alice, and then Jasper walked in after Edward.

As they closed the door I spoke to him again. "Dad," he didn't look at me, "DAD! Look at me." He turned.

He was still round eyed, "Did I just, was that…Bella, I…" he looked at Alice again, "Alice! What the hell is going on?"

My jaw dropped, Charlie rarely swore, "Dad! Don't be rude."

His eyes softened slightly and he frowned, "I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to be rude, but" and he looked at me, "explain then!"

Suddenly, I didn't know what to say. I looked at Edward imploringly, and he came and sat down behind me. "Charlie, the Cullen family has a secret you weren't ever meant to find out. It's going to sound unbelievable, but please try to remember what you've just seen outside. " He indicated Alice with a nod of his head.

Carlisle suddenly walked into the room, and Charlie visibly relaxed, "Dr. Cullen." He gasped, as though he considered Carlisle as sanity personified.

"Hello Charlie," he said, reaching out to shake Charlie's hand. "I'm sorry this has to be happening now, but I understand you must be very confused and I'd like to get this in hand quickly. I've never had to explain this under these circumstances before," I thought to myself that all the people Carlisle had told had likely already been changed before he had this conversation with them. How would Charlie take it? I was tense from head to toe.

"Charlie, my family and I are vampires, I can prove this to you in a variety of ways, but hopefully you will accept the veracity of Seth's word." Everyone looked at Seth, who nodded, though he was still staring at Alice, a little wide eyed himself.

Charlie was beginning to sputter out something, Carlisle interrupted him, "You should know, my family and I are committed to a lifestyle of hunting wild animals rather than the cliché diet of vampires. We have a treaty with the Quileute tribe in proof of this, made between myself, and Jacob Black's Grandfather, who was the chief at that time." Charlie looked again at Seth who again nodded his agreement, no longer looking wide-eyed now.

Charlie was very still, and suddenly he looked at Edward with fury, "You married my daughter, and you're a….a….."

I took the opportunity to stop this before Edward could say anything, "Dad, I married him too. I knew what he was, there were no delusions, I love him and that was all that mattered."

Charlie looked at Carlisle, "Is it safe, is she…safe?" he asked, fear tightened the corners of his eyes.

"Yes Charlie, Bella is part of our family now. We protect her, and we all love her. We're all happy to have her as part of our family."

We sat inside talking, for some time, about what the Cullen's being vampires meant. He wanted to know how Edward had told me, and how it affected our marriage. We had some problems when Charlie suddenly became more observant than I was comfortable with, and realized that my escapade in Arizona, might have been related to this revelation. When he learned how Edward had saved me, Charlie's demeanor towards him changed dramatically.

At one point Charlie also became defensive, "I told you to spend more time with Jacob, Bella. With him I wouldn't have to worry about-" he swept a hand around the room at the family, "this!" he ended sternly.

Edward audibly scoffed, and Charlie cast a challenging glare at Edward, as if asking him to prove him wrong. Carlisle was again the voice of reason, "Actually Charlie, Jacob Black is a werewolf." As he had so long ago when I'd first told him I was dating Edward, Charlie looked like he was having an aneurysm.

"WHAT!!!!!" he finally yelled, shooting up off the sofa. "I'm not supposed to just believe in vampires all of the sudden, now werewolves too? It's a lie!" he was suddenly looking at Carlisle accusatorily.

Seth, who had been mostly forgotten during this exchange, and who still stood by the door – as though he'd prefer to run out than remain, took a step forward, and spoke up quietly, "Jacob isn't the only one Chief Swan, I'm a werewolf too, and so is Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Sam Uley…" Charlie winced when Seth mentioned Sam.

Charlie's legs went out from under him, and he dropped back onto the couch. Anyone could tell he'd heard enough. It was time for me to rescue him, "Dad, come out to the kitchen, you could use a coke I think, and then Seth can head back home with you." I looked at Seth, "You had something you wanted to talk to Edward about, right?" Seth nodded. "Ok, you two talk, we'll be back in a moment, and then I think it's time for Dad to get home." I looked at Charlie urging him to agree with my eyes, and he seemed almost grateful to comply.

I gave Charlie a coke, and gave him some bread with butter to snack on. Esme, bless her, always had wonderful fresh baked bread in the house for me. I didn't envy Seth the conversation he was going to be exposed to on his way back to the house.

Alice walked into the kitchen, then. She looked appalled. "I'm so sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to frighten you." She was almost whispering. Her expression was heartbreaking.

Charlie had always been very partial towards Alice, and this wasn't an expression he could accept from her. He stood up and walked over to her. "Ah Alice, you've been the best friend Bella ever had, you shocked me, I can't deny that. You didn't frighten me, though." He leaned forward to hug her and she stepped back, disconcertingly fast, surprising Charlie again.

I stood, understanding her reaction, and walked up behind Charlie. I put my hand on his shoulder; Alice began to step forward again cautiously. "Dad, remember, vampires. When you move too fast, sometimes it catches them off guard. Carlisle was telling the truth when he said they only feed on animals, but the smell of human's is still a temptation to their nature. Apart from Carlisle, Alice and Edward are the most inured, but neither is infallible. Also, you should know, their skin is cold."

Charlie looked back at Alice, he reached out and cautiously touched Alice's face tentatively. His eyes widened as he felt her coolness. He was visibly sorry for his actions, but being Charlie decided to make light of the situation, "I'm sorry Alice, I…but if you think I move fast.." he chuckled. Alice laughed then and stepped forward. She hugged Charlie and they both stepped back smiling.

At that moment Alice froze again, and her face went blank. Recognizing the expression, I froze too, "Alice!" I said, "What is it?"

"Bella, you need to get Charlie out of here, right now!"

I didn't need to be told twice, I grabbed Charlie, and started yelling for Seth. Alice's sudden vision, and her reaction could only mean one thing. Aurelio was about to arrive.

We met in the living room and headed for the door. I was pushing Charlie out the front door and calling to Edward, "We have to get them to safety Edward." Charlie was looking over his shoulder at me, questioningly. Edward closed the door behind him, and stepped off the porch. It was raining again.

Edward stood expressionless for a moment and then looked Charlie right in the face. "Charlie, give me the keys."

Charlie was going to argue, I could see it, so I reached into his pocket and grabbed them throwing them to Edward, "Trust him, Dad. He drives much better than you do." Charlie gave in with bad grace, but pulled open the passenger door and flipped the seat so Seth and I could climb into the back seat. Then he climbed in to the front and slammed his door.

Edward had the car turned around before everyone was even buckled in; I looked at Edward in the mirror, "How close Edward?"

"He's only about 10 minutes away. He's using the roof to guide him here."

Charlie looked back at me then, "Who are you talking about, Bells?"

I groaned, what a time for explanation, "Dad, there's a vampire, a bad vampire, who's angry at Carlisle. He's coming to attack the family. He doesn't share the same eating habits as the Cullen's so we have to get out of here."

I noticed Seth beginning to quiver next to me. Oh no! How could this day get any worse, "Seth, Seth please, keep it together!" I pleaded, "Charlie's cruiser can't hold a wolf!"

Seth calmed slightly for a moment, "I have to let Sam know Bella. He has to know about this." He looked at Edward in the mirror as I had, "I need to get out Edward."

Edward looked back at him, "I can't Seth, I have to get Bella and Charlie to safety first. You can make it to Charlie's house."

He turned back to the road, which was flying under the wheels faster than I cared to consider. The engine was screaming. Suddenly Edward let out a stream of profanities, slamming on the brakes and yanking the wheel so that we swerved sideways and I felt the cruiser lurch as he punched the gas pedal again, I could hear the wheels trying to get traction on the rain-slicked road. Edward never had driving trouble, my eyes flashed in every direction to see what was going on. I saw him one minute before I saw the passenger side door open. Charlie looked over in surprise, and yelled as he was pulled out.

Edward slammed on the brakes, threw the cruiser into park, and was out of the car before my brain had even caught up with the situation. I heard another scream from Charlie, and Edward dove over the roof and was rolling with another stone white body. Aurelio had long dark hair, not smooth the way the Volturi's had been, but wavy. I couldn't really see what he looked like, rolling with Edward as he was. I wasn't even aware I was climbing out of the cruiser until I felt the rain. It was coming down in buckets now.

Charlie screamed again, and I was running across the pavement. Aurelio disentangled himself from Edward at that moment, and shot into the forest. Edward glanced back at me, turned back, and snarling took off after him. I looked to where Edward had disappeared into the trees; fear froze me until Charlie screamed again.

He was sitting up and holding his leg. There was blood pouring out of a huge gash there. I heard a strange noise behind me and turned to see Seth change, one moment he was Seth, then his frame quivered and he was a wolf. I turned back to Charlie who said the one thing that could chill my heart utterly, "It burns, my leg is burning!" I turned back to Seth, "Tell them! Tell them now! Screw the treaty." Seth whimpered, his wolf eyes on Charlie. I took that to mean he'd understood and turned back to Charlie. The hair on the back of my neck rose a moment later, when Seth suddenly emitted an ear-shattering howl.

"BELLA!" Charlie shrieked my name.

"Dad!" I hadn't realized I was crying until my voice broke as I called to him. I kneeled next to him, "Dad! Did he bite you, did he?" But Charlie was beyond recognition, beyond pain. I knew that feeling; I'd been there. All he knew was the burning, and I was powerless to stop it.

I began to scream Edward's name then, hysterically. Edward could save him, only Edward. Charlie looked up at me, "Bells?" I looked at him, "What's happening? Am I,..oh God it burns. He bit me, does that mean.." and then he screamed again. Suddenly a deep voice spoke from behind me.

"He's becoming one of them Bella, you know what this means" I turned to see Sam Uley standing behind me, his face disgusted. Seth, Embry and Quil were with him too.

Seth shook his head, "No Sam, none of the Cullen's did it, it was a vampire who is after the Cullen's." Sam's expression smoothed then, and he exhaled.

I was trying very hard to think rationally about what to do, but I was becoming hysterical. "Do something! Help me Sam…Dad!!" I sobbed, Charlie was screaming again, he kept yelling, "It's burning. It burns." He stopped for a moment, struggling. He looked at Sam piercingly. "Kill me! KILL ME!"

I yelled out, "NO! No-no-no! Dad NO, Edward can save you, he can. He saved me, remember." I was talking to a wall. Charlie had begun screaming again. No. He wasn't screaming, he was shrieking. I began screaming for Edward again. I grabbed Charlie's arm, willing the venom to stop spreading. "Edward, Edward! EDWARD! Sam no, Edward can save him, he can do it."

In that moment, as my Father lay slowly succumbing to vampire venom, screaming out loud at the hellfire burning his veins, and I matched his screams praying for my savior, an explosion rocked the ground beneath us. I stood and looked back, smoke billowing from the direction I knew we'd come from. It came from the Cullen house. My head craned, watching the smoke billowing up.

Edward.

My knees buckled, and everything went black.


	4. Chase

****Author's Note: This sequence had to be included, but could only be done from Edward's POV. Bella's POV returns next chapter.****

**Chapter IV – Chase**

(Edward's POV)

The frustration was going to undo me. I was trying desperately to get my wife and her Father to safety, and meanwhile the dog in the backseat had to decide to go to pieces and transform. My poor Bella's voice pleaded with Seth in the backseat. The truth was I preferred Seth to the rest of the pack. He was a good kid, and I was sorry he was going to be forced under Sam's control.

Seth was talking to Bella, now, apparently more under control. "I have to let Sam know Bella. He has to know about this." He turned towards me, and looked at me with pleading eyes. "I need to get out Edward."

I hated the idea of their assistance, and wanted to put it off as long as possible, I could have let him out, but I decided it would just jeopardize our timing. "I can't Seth, I have to get Bella and Charlie to safety first. You can make it to Charlie's house."

I had to take care of them, and then get back to help defend my family. Carlisle said he knew Aurelio would mostly be after him, but that he wouldn't give a second thought to destroying the whole family in the process.

I looked back again at Bella, I could tell my speed was worrying her, silly girl. I was inwardly grateful that it was Carlisle he was after, and was congratulating myself that we'd be able to slip away unnoticed and I could get Bella to safety, when I looked forward at the road. Aurelio was there, in our path. I swore vehemently as I slammed on the brakes and spun the truck to the side so we could pass around him, I internally cursed myself for taking Charlie's cruiser.

I pushed the accelerator all the way to the floor to get around him, but the tires weren't gaining any purchase, damn the rain! Suddenly he opened the passenger door, pulling Bella's father out before I could get the car into park. I jumped out the window and flew over the roof of the cruiser. I threw myself at him, noting as I came down that he was biting Charlie's thigh. I hit him with all my force, tackling him to the pavement. As we rolled I tried to grab onto him somehow, to keep him there while I destroyed him.

The rain was my enemy again, as his stone skin, so like my own, slipped through my fingers. He fled into the trees. I was easily faster than he was. I chanced a glance back to see if Bella was safe. Bella was looking at Charlie, because Aurelio had bitten him. She turned toward me, and for a moment our eyes met. He would not harm her; I snarled and leapt into the trees, chasing Aurelio. I caught up to him in a moment's time, and he tried uselessly to dodge me. He'd feint left, then right, always a moment after I'd already shifted because I could see his plan before he put it into action.

He was using the roof to guide him still, and it was drawing too close, too quickly. I ran in front of his path and stopped him. He dropped into a crouch snarling. I did the same.

"Carlisle has family now, eh? He doesn't deserve them." He snarled. I heard the bitter jealousy and disappointment directed at Carlisle that screamed in his head. Essentially he knew he was at fault for Marie's death, but felt it was easier to blame Carlisle. I could hear him planning to move to my left, my right. I covered him easily. I decided to distract him the same way I had distracted Victoria not so long ago. I taunted him.

"We both know Carlisle isn't who you should be angry with. But if you want to attack him, go ahead. But please, before you go…let's play for just a little while. Don't run off quickly, stay and let's see what we can find out about each other." I snarled, threateningly.

He tried to figure out if I knew about him, if Carlisle had told me of his past. "Yes, Aurelio, I know you were part of the Volturi guard, but I think you're underestimating me." I laughed, though it was nearly humorless.

"I was wondering though, just now, why did you come after us, when you so clearly are looking for Carlisle?"

"I could hear the sound of the engine, it was being pushed to its' limit. I assumed, wrongly as it turns out, that it was Carlisle, trying to escape. I waited for you to come upon me on the road, and when you arrived, Oh," he moaned and clenched his collar tightly in his fists pulling down on the material, and rolling his head back in ecstasy, "I could smell the human blood. It was, so wonderful smelling I had to taste it. I pulled the man out, and bit, but that wonderful aroma was elusive in the flavor of the blood. I turned and realized there was another in the car and knew she must be the bearer of that wonderful scent. I knew she must be the one called Bella, your "singer" as she's known. I realized then that I also smelled the stench of licantropo. I had to run then, how are you able to travel with such offensive company." He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

I felt myself tense as soon as he said Bella's name, black rage filled my mind for a moment. It would do no good to show any weakness, it might make him try to return to her.

"I don't think that's what is important to you, Aurelio, I believe that what you want is vengeance for a life lived well, instead of one such as yours, grasping at the edges of a preference you can't comprehend, and are unwilling to resign yourself to. That is understandable, but such a shame. You'll never reach Carlisle." I teased him, knowing he would take the baiting. Brawn and no brains make vampires very foolish creatures.

He looked at me one moment longer with the hard, chiseled face of his, and then turned and was off in a swirl of black hair. I let him run ahead, knowing I could catch him easily, as well as knowing what awaited him. For a moment I froze, I could hear Bella screaming my name. I had to keep Aurelio away from her though. That was most important for the moment.

I ran through the trees, giving myself over to my sense, feeling the thrill of the chase. I heard the snarls and growls of my family as Aurelio broke into the clearing around the house. I heard in his head the surprised hiss he let out. As I stepped out of the trees behind him, Carlisle stepped out of the front door of the house.

"I am sorry to see you here Aurelio." Carlisle said in an uncharacteristically vicious voice. "I had hoped you'd been destroyed. You bring with you nothing but long buried memories. What are you doing here?"

He stood looking at Carlisle as though he couldn't believe he'd finally made it there. He stepped towards Carlisle and everyone reacted instantaneously. Alice was between Carlisle and Aurelio, before he'd even put his foot down, Emmet and Jasper both jumped to the step just before him. Esme stood beside Carlisle, poised to strike, as was Carlisle. He turned to run again towards the trees, but at that moment, I was shocked to see Rosalie step out from the side of the house. She stepped into a powerful stance, and snarled viciously.

He paused coiled for a moment, seeming to make a decision, which foolishly led him to spring. He went for Alice first, who simply wasn't there where he landed, he didn't jump again though, he merely reached out and grabbed her throat and held her for a second, looking at her curiously, then threw her across the yard. Alice rolled to where Rosalie stood, but immediately was on her feet again, her face blazing indignantly. He didn't wait for her to stop rolling, he turned to Jasper and Emmett, I could hear him tabulating their size and possible weaknesses. He chose Emmett first.

He jumped at Emmett and they struck like thunder, crashing into a post on the patio, breaking it instantly. As soon as Emmett had vacated his spot, Jasper filled it immediately, blocking Carlisle from Aurelio still.

Emmett wrapped Aurelio's body and arms into a vice-grip hug, and then crashed his skull into Aurelio's forehead. Aurelio struggled to pull his arms free, loosening Emmett's constrictive left arm – Emmett used the freed arm to grab the left side of Aurelio's neck, then lifting him off the ground, placed his right hand on Aurelio's hip and threw him bodily into a tree which snapped, upper branches crashing down around the tangle of his body. I moved out from under the extra shower of water from the trees, grinning with pleasure. Aurelio was up again in a moment, but he now had me, Emmett and Jasper between himself and his target, Carlisle.

He looked me in the eyes, calculating. I grinned widely, "You're underestimating me again, Aurelio."

He growled and launched himself at me, at the same moment I sprang towards him. He was aiming to hit my torso with the full impact of his velocity, but I turned sideways and merely caught him by the throat with inside of my elbow. I pulled him back with my momentum and then slammed him to the earth below. The sound of his body hitting the ground reverberated through the forest. He twisted around and kicked me in the head, knocking me to my side and jumped up.

Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had spread out along the yard. He turned back to me, and I took a step towards him, making my face a menacing mask.

He realized he was surrounded and decided the only direction to run was towards the garage, which was open. I saw him planning to jump into a car and drive off. I held my hand up to the others, because his mind said he was going to take my car. He stepped forward towards it, and then saw Alice's Porsche. Alice and I both jumped forward, "NO!" He was in, the car was coming forward almost before I could have imagined. I ran into the garage intending to rip the door off.

He pulled past me as I entered, and my eyes opened in horror. If he got away, Bella was down that street. I looked around me and spied a gas can. I gave Alice a quick apologetic look and mumbled that I'd replace it, and then opened and threw the can underneath the Porsche. This part of the driveway was gravel covered, and the can had a metal ring around the top. It sparked and suddenly the car blew into the sky. The ground jerked beneath my feet in a satisfactory way. Pieces joining with the rain as together they fell.


	5. Burning

**Chapter V - Burning**

Everything was swimming in black, but I could hear voices, and I could feel the raindrops hitting my face. I could hear somebody yelling my name. No, they were screaming. It was Charlie, CHARLIE!

That woke me up. I sat up instantly, and an arm shot down to help me up. "Bella," a familiar deep voice said. I looked up and saw it belonged to Sam. I supported myself on it, until I'd gained my feet. I dropped next to Charlie again, who was still screaming. I couldn't stop the swell of my tears. How could I help Charlie? Only Edward could, I whipped my head around again. There was that black cloud hanging over the place where the Cullen home was. I was terrified for Charlie, but I could feel a terrible darkness creeping over me. I was losing Charlie, smoke hung over the Cullen's house. I couldn't accept the idea that I might have lost Edward. I had to concentrate on Charlie.

Sam and the rest of the Quileute's were arguing heatedly. I looked at them desperately again. "Please, please…can't you do anything?"

Sam looked back at me. Our eyes met and his face was hard, almost accusatory. His lip curled back in distaste and he clenched his teeth together. "The only thing I can do for Charlie now is to kill him."

"NO!" I bellowed. I reached both arms across Charlie, in a protective gesture.

Sam glared at me, "He didn't ask for this Bella, you can't do this to him. You heard him, he asked me to kill him."

"NO!!" I refused to accept this as an alternative. Edward was a vampire, I was going to become one. Why couldn't my Dad be one too? Then I could have my old and my new life? Why not? "He didn't understand Sam. No, he wouldn't want to die. Not if there was a chance. NO! You won't do that Sam, I won't let you." I was yelling at the top of my lungs, while sobs were ripping out of me. I was having trouble focusing, and talking. I started calling for Edward again, but the fear that he might not answer again kept my voice from having any volume. I wondered vaguely if Aurelio might be on his way back to finish Charlie off.

Sam yelled back at me, "You can't make this stop Bella, you did this. This is the result of your involvement with those, those…bloodsuckers. You endangered the lives of everyone you loved, you ran Jacob off, you've as good as killed Charlie, and you've lost the friendship of everyone in La Push."

"Sam, no!" Seth gasped out at that moment, putting his hand on Sam's arm. Sam glared at him and ripped his arm away from Seth's grasp. Seth looked horrified. Turning back to me, Sam went on, "You owe it to Charlie to let him die rather than face this life. It's the least you can do for bringing this down on everyone Bella."

Tears were gushing down my cheeks at that moment. I still shook my head no. My sobs grew stronger. I hated Sam with every fiber of my being, because I knew he was right. I'd done this, I deserved to lose everyone I loved, because I'd willingly thrown them in the path of danger, all for love. But I couldn't let them kill Charlie. I was furious and unhinged.

"NO! You can't Sam, NO! NO!" I growled at him.

"Bella, you have to" he yelled back.

"NO! NO! NO SAM!"

"LET. HIM. DIE. BELLA!"

"NO!"

In the midst of all our yelling and Charlie's unrelenting screams, it became silent. I suddenly heard a quiet voice coming from under me, "Bella."

I looked down at Charlie, confused by his quiet, "I love you, Bells, let me die." And then the fire wrenched another heart-rending screech from him.

Sam turned to the boys behind him, "Hold her." He said sternly.

I looked up, eyes wide with horror and began chanting "No, No, you can't, No!" at him. Quil and Embry grabbed me from both sides. Seth stood in front of me doing his best to keep me from seeing anything. Deep sadness was prominent in Seth's eyes, as he suddenly grabbed my head and pressed it into his chest, as young as he was, he was incredibly strong.

My cheek pressed into his warm chest, and it reminded me for just a moment of my Jacob. Then I heard Charlie's scream again, it was mingled with the sound of a wolf howling. Seth covered the ear not pressed into his chest with his hand, muffling all the sound with his skin. All I could hear was Charlie's screams, I was still struggling vainly, and then suddenly Charlie's scream was cut off and everything was quiet.

I heard Seth's voice amplified against my ear, "Sam, get him out of sight."

I knew what that meant. I sank down to my knees. Seth knelt beside me, his hand on my shoulder as I curled forward in a ball, pressing my forehead into the asphalt so I wouldn't see, wouldn't feel. No sorrow equaled this, not Jacob disappearing, not having to tell him goodbye, not even Edward leaving me behind. My chest felt like it was going to rip into shreds. Everything overwhelmed me at once. The smoke of the fire behind me, Edward was gone, Charlie was gone. How was I going to keep going? What would be the point? I was screaming and sobbing in such a way that I didn't recognize myself. I felt nauseous and wasted. The rain was like a salve drenching me on the outside, and matching the drowning I felt myself succumbing to on the inside.

I felt Seth move away, I realized I must sound deranged. I didn't blame him, but realized I didn't care what they thought of me. I curled my arm over my head and gave in to my crying even more forcefully than I already had. I heard various footsteps, some moving away from me, many more moving towards me. Then I felt cold hands scoop underneath me. It jarred me, I looked up and it was Edward.

I tried to say his name, but it got strangled amidst a sob, and he merely sat down and tucked me onto his lap. He said nothing, only holding me quietly. I was sure he looked as sorrowful as I did. I didn't know though, because I couldn't look up. I couldn't see. I was blinded by sadness.

I don't know how much later it was, I had no concept of time then, but eventually I heard a voice.

"Edward, Carlisle's here, we need to get her inside, out of the rain." It was Esme.

Edward stood, and began walking. I felt him slide me across the backseat of Carlisle's car. He sat next to me, and pulled me to his lap again, squeezing me tightly to him. I tucked my head under his neck, and the car began moving.

We were only in the car for a few minutes, and then I realized we'd stopped. I looked up, and though my vision was nearly blinded by my tears, I realized we were at the Cullen's. I looked at Edward, surprised, "I thought…there was an explosion? There was smoke? I thought it was the house," I began to sob again, and tightened my grip on him, "I thought you were gone."

Edward pushed the pieces of my hair that had glued themselves to my face with my tears, "Yes, I'm afraid that was my fault. I'm also afraid I'm going to have to buy Alice another car." His lips twitched only a little.

I asked the only other thing I wanted to know as the door opened, and Edward lifted me out of the backseat, "Is everyone else alright? Was anyone hurt?"

He gave me a look of deep compassion, "Oh Bella, we're all fine of course. To worry about our family when-" he stopped, and his lips were a tight line. He shook his head and leaned it against the top of mine. "Sweet Bella."

He took me to our room then, and held me all the remaining hours of the day and into the night, which I needed to cry myself into a stupor. At some point I fell asleep, because I awoke finally. I was tucked under the blankets of our bed, and Edward was lying beside me, his cool hand on my cheek as my eyes opened. I looked at him, and he smiled.

For the first time I could remember since meeting him, it didn't make me feel happier. I only felt torment. I couldn't cry anymore. I would probably have to build a new supply of tears before that would be possible again. I pushed myself up, and Edward helped me. My throat felt raw, I cleared it a little to test whether it was working. "I think I need a shower." It worked, but I was extremely hoarse. Edward nodded, and walked out of the room, stopping as he went through the door to look back at me once intensely, before closing it behind him.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water revived me somewhat. I felt a little better. I stood long enough in the water to wrinkle my skin. Finally I stepped out, toweled off and dressed. I walked downstairs and found everyone in the living room. They'd obviously been having a family discussion. Edward came to my side and walked with me, we sat on the sofa and Edward pulled me into him, holding me together with his arms.

"Bella, I'm so sorry we weren't able to do anything for Charlie. We were dealing with Aurelio and we arrived too late to help." Carlisle said, looking at me with the greatest sadness in his eyes.

I couldn't talk about that subject yet, so I asked about the only other thing I could think of, "I'm sorry," my voice sounded stale, haunted, even to my ears. "I haven't asked what happened with Aurelio."

Carlisle made a sound that seemed to convey that I had more important things to consider, and then answered, "Edward chased him back here, we all fought against him, he was outnumbered completely. We cornered him in the garage and he tried to escape in Alice's Porsche. I'm afraid that was an unwise choice for him. Edward exploded the gas tank, and well – Alice will be needing a new car apparently."

"I'm glad none of you were hurt, we felt the explosion, and I saw the smoke. I thought the house had blown up, and that - " I couldn't continue because I suddenly found it hard to breathe, and Jasper frowned at me.

"You thought we'd been destroyed, didn't you Bella?" Jasper asked me.

Edward was trying to help me calm down and breathe normally again. I nodded in answer to Jasper, still not able to breathe quite right.

Edward kissed my head softly.

"I'm sorry to have to remind you so soon Bella, " Carlisle looked as though he'd rather talk about anything else. "Would you prefer that we handle everything for Charlie, or did you want to take care of everything yourself?"

It began crashing down on me again; I sat forward and held my center again. It was so strange to feel this way with Edward sitting right next to me. The only other time I'd felt like this was when he'd left. I was so grateful to have him here with me this time. I took several gasping breaths; Edward curled protectively around me as I tried to regain control. Finally I could speak again.

"I don't think I can do it. I'll answer any questions you have, but I don't think I can make the actual arrangements. Would that be okay?" I felt so weak, but I just knew that facing the details would be more than I could handle.

Esme walked over to me and took one of my hands from around my waist, and held it in hers, "Of course Bella honey, we'll help in any way we can." I smiled at them, my new family, my only family in Forks now. I hoped that my smile conveyed my gratitude, but I could already feel the pain beginning to drag on me again. I looked at Edward, "I think I need to go for a walk." He stood up and we walked out the door.

He stepped outside and looked at me, "Would you like to go to our meadow?"

"Sure."

I was lost in thought, and Edward lifted my chin up. He gently touched his lips to mine, and then pulled back to look down at me.

"Are you sure you'd like to go to our meadow?" he smiled a little, but I could see worry was creasing his brow.

I hadn't really heard the question the first time, now I looked into his eyes for a moment, and as usual my thoughts became tangled. I smiled and replied a little more attentively, "Yes, I think that would be nice. I'm sorry."

He frowned deeply and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for Isabella." He walked me to the garage and we got into the Volvo. We drove out to the end of the road he'd taken me to before. I smiled a little as I remembered him saying, "I said there was a trail at the end, I didn't say we were taking it." Then I also remembered him asking if Charlie knew I was with him, and sadness ground down on me again.

Edward pulled me out of the car, and then drew me onto his back as he had so many times before. Within minutes we'd entered our meadow again.

We lay there for a long time; I grieved while he held me close to him. I looked at him, "I thought I had lost you both. It was too much Edward - I don't know how to go on without you. I don't know how I'm going to make it through this, but I do know that I will, because you're here."

He cupped my face in his hand, "I love you Bella, and I'll always be here. I made you my wife so I could keep you with me, always by my side, selfish creature that I am." He gave me the lopsided grin that I loved so much.

"What will happen after the – " I couldn't actually bring myself to say funeral. It hurt too much, as though saying it out loud would make it too real.

"We're probably going to leave. Carlisle and Esme are trying to find places with climates similar to Forks, you and I will probably go to Hanover. I want you to start school this year."

Normally this would have lead to an argument, I'd have proposed Juneau, because I was still adamant about him changing me, and he'd have tried to convince me to go to Hanover and go to school for a year first. This time I just looked at him. He nodded and let it go.

"Oh Edward, I can't believe he's gone." I nuzzled into his chest, trying to bury and lose myself in his scent.


	6. Gone

**Chapter VI – Gone**

(Edward's POV)

Carlisle came and stood beside me. I was smiling as I watched the smoke balloon into the air.

I realized I was being smug, and was immediately disgusted with myself. While dwelling on unkind thoughts of myself, Carlisle spoke, "Thank you, Edward. I'm uncertain about deserving your support, but I'm glad I have it all the same." We smiled at each other, and he asked, "Where's Bella?"

I gasped, and was running through the trees. Bella! She'd been calling my name. Bella! As I drew closer to where they were, I heard what was happening through Seth's mind. Sam was unleashing a torrent of hate onto Bella, she was crying and Charlie was screaming.

I saw the arguing, Sam convincing Bella that the only thing she could do for Charlie was to kill him. I heard Charlie, gasping in pain, speak so softly to Bella, "I love you Bella, let me die." I heard her grief stricken sob followed by more denials. I ran, but knew I was too late. I was close enough now that I _heard _Charlie's final scream as it was cut off. I clutched my hands behind my head, I didn't realize I had stopped until I felt my family all around me.

For once I was grateful I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. I staggered back several steps. How could I have stood there gloating. One second, one moment earlier and I might have made it. I was an animal, a monster. I'd let this happen, and that horrible _dog _had made her believe it was her fault. I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, but I could hear her cries. She was no longer in control of herself in anyway, my heart ached for her, and I wanted to go to her, but what right did I have.

Alice thought my name. I looked at her. _It isn't your fault, Edward. Bella needs you now. Go._

I stepped out from the cover of the trees, and saw her there. She was a tiny, fragile heap of delicate glass, cracking under the weight of her despair. I went to her, lifting her gently. Another sob tore from her as I sat down, resting her in my lap and enveloped her quaking frame in my arms. What could I say to her? I just held her. The rain was pouring down on us, and if I could have, I'd have cried tears of such anguish for my poor, broken love.

I knew Carlisle was approaching in the Mercedes, but I didn't want to move Bella. I was so afraid to jar her. When Esme spoke, I knew I had to move. I lifted her and carried her to his car, keeping her on my lap.

When we reached the house, she looked surprised, and said "I thought…there was an explosion? There was smoke? I thought it was the house," her face crumpled into unbearable sadness, "I thought you were gone."

Her beautiful face was so wet, her hair was glued to it, "Yes, I'm afraid that was my fault. I'm also afraid I'm going to have to buy Alice another car." I tried to be light-hearted. I didn't want her to start blaming me now.

Her voice was soft, as she surprised me again with her next question, "Is everyone else alright? Was anyone hurt?"

How could she ask about how we were when she'd just lost her Father? "Oh Bella, we're all fine of course. To worry about our family when-" I clenched my jaw. Worrying about us when her Father had just been killed, and Sam, the beast, had made her feel responsible. Her heart was so good; I fought not to curse him aloud. Her goodness amazed me. "Sweet Bella."

Once inside the house, I carried her to our room. I knew I couldn't leave her until she had worn herself out. My being ached for her, fresh pain shot through me with every sob that wrenched her tremoring frame.

Never before; not in Jacob's shared visions of when I'd left her, not the time when she'd said goodbye to him, had I ever seen her drowning so completely. All night, she drained and drained herself, and still I couldn't think of words to speak. I was horrid, how could I have forced her into this life, into this relationship with a monster. In the very earliest of morning hours she finally wore herself out. I laid her in bed and covered her with the blankets.

In her sleep her brow was furrowed. I couldn't tear myself away. She had no dreams during the night, I suspected she was too exhausted for any. When she awoke in the morning her eyes opened and were dull. I smiled hoping to exact some sort of change in the haunted look I saw there, but it had no effect. Oh, my love. She sat up and her sweet voice rasped with the roughness caused by hours of endless tears. "I think I need a shower." I nodded and walked to the door. I turned to her, and was stricken by how glass like she looked. One shiver, and she would shatter to pieces.

I knew she wouldn't be able to manage the affairs surrounding a funeral for Charlie, I shut the door and went downstairs to speak to Carlisle and Esme.

It was agreed that we'd take on the plans for the service. I sent Jasper and Emmett out to where Charlie's cruiser was. They turned it over several times, banging it up, and then broke the front window, dragging Charlie's vest across it to leave pieces of material on it. Then we called the Forks Police Department to report we'd found his vehicle on our way into town. Carlisle called, in to give the report no one would want to hear. He explained chasing the bear off with his car horn, and asked them to get out quickly before the bear returned – to reinforce the story. Seth assisted us with the story by creating bear-like tracks leaving the area.

Poor Seth, Bella was never going to forgive them, and he couldn't directly disobey Sam regardless. But I could hear that the things Sam had spoken of to Bella were hurting his conscious. I tried to tell him, that I at least didn't blame him, but he was much too intent on blaming himself.

We were all talking about our options. I wanted to get Bella out of Forks, and figured tensions between my family and the pack would have reached a point where we would need to leave again. We agreed to arrange for Charlie's house to remain in Bella's name, though I'd wait until much later to inform her of that. Esme suggested Denali, and everyone seemed happy with that decision. We spoke for ages of all the different ideas and plans until Bella came downstairs.

I went to her, hoping she wouldn't shy from me. She didn't, as always, one of the greatest wonders about her was how she needed me. She was a part of my existence now, one I could never live without. I didn't like the ramifications of what that meant, but I knew I'd have to face them finally, and soon.


	7. Rage

**Chapter VII - Rage**

We were in our meadow again. He was lying next to me, propped up on one elbow. Edward suddenly got a brazen look of determination on his face. He held my eyes for a moment, as though gauging something, then nodded his head once, as though making a decision.

"Bella, I don't want to talk about this in detail now, but I've decided, once we've made it through this next trial," he stepped cautiously around the word which would bring back my crushing pain. "I think it's time."

I looked at him, confused. He continued looking in my eyes for a moment longer, then a certain sort of sadness came into them and he looked away. I understood suddenly what he meant.

I sat straight up to look him in the eye, making him chuckle. "Do you mean you'll change me?" Hope enlivened me for a moment.

Edward smiled, still a little sadly and nodded, "Yes Bella. I'm afraid I can't put you off anymore, and I don't really want to. You're alone in Forks now, we'll likely be leaving soon, and Renee is busy with Phil. I really can't see any obstacle other than my own selfish wish of keeping you human to hinder that plan now. After what you've had to go through, I think you've proven that you're willing to stand by us, whatever happens. You've accepted me as your husband, it's time for me to take care of my side of the bargain too."

I almost laughed, "I'm not sure you got a bargain, Edward. I think I came at a high price."

"If a high price was paid, Bella, I'm quite sure it was your own," he caressed my face, "Poor Bella, so much sadness in so young a life. Yes Bella, I will change you, as soon as we leave Forks."

Esme, Alice and Carlisle made all the arrangements for the service. They sent out invitations to everyone in Forks, and had a late evening service. The actual day of the service was conveniently somber; drizzly, overcast with deep, dark clouds. I stood in a sea of black clothing and white faces.

Chief Swan's death had shocked all of Forks. The official story was that his truck had overturned on one of the roads outside of town when he'd tried to avoid hitting a wild bear. He was then fatally attacked by the bear, after the crash.

I held on to Edward like he was my life preserver in a stormy sea. Both people I knew, and even those I didn't, kept looking sympathetically at me. Every moment I spent standing over my Dad's casket made me a little more relieved that we would be leaving Forks soon.

I didn't realize the service was completed until I noticed through bleary eyes that the casket was being lowered. I turned to Edward and gave in to a fresh wave of sorrow.

I heard the sounds of people passing. They all seemed to need to touch me, a hand on my shoulder, fingers on my arm, while they whispered their condolences. I only wanted them to go away and leave me with my family, who were all there for me, even Rosalie.

After a short time, I realized the procession had ended. Edward was still holding me and caressing my back when he suddenly tensed. I heard Alice hiss, Emmett snickered in a very unpleasant way and Jasper snarled softly. I turned to see what had drawn everyone's attention.

When I looked up, rage took the place of all my anguish. Sam Uley was walking up with the rest of the pack. Sam, Embry and Paul were in front, and everyone else kept a few paces behind. I was stunned when I realized that just behind Sam, was Jacob.

"How can you show your face?! I never gave you permission to be here. He's HERE, _right here_! Because of you!" I pointed into the grave and hurled the words at them. Edward was holding me tightly around the waist, and I was struggling against him. I grasped at Edward's hands, "Let me go!" I growled as I Looked back at Sam again, "How dare you! How could you? Get out of here, you, you, you dogs! Get out!"

Jacob stepped forward with his hand held out. "Bells?" Edward snarled loudly, but I didn't need the help, I was in a towering fury. "STAY BACK JACOB! I never want any of you, not one of your pack to come near me again. Do you understand me, Jacob Black? Not you, not Sam, none of you! You murdered my Father! You! I may have been responsible for the danger he was exposed to, but you _killed him_!!!" My voice reached an octave I didn't even know I was capable of.

Angry tears were gushing down my face, I was unable to contain my anger it was so strong. I couldn't pull at Edward's arms because of the flowers in my hand. I looked at them stupidly, and stopped fighting.

Edward's arms slackened long enough for me to step forward. I threw the bouquet into Sam's shocked face. "I hate you Sam Uley, I will hate you forever. You broke the treaty. You took everything I loved away. You begrudged me my love for Edward, you took my best friend Jacob away and turned him into a hard, cruel animal like you, and then you killed my Dad! Charlie thought the world of you. You-," and suddenly I couldn't think of anything worse to say. I clamped my teeth closed and through my clenched teeth I said as quietly as I could. "Leave! Leave now, damn you!"

I could feel the 7 pairs of eyes staring at me from behind, and could see the rest of the shock-widened eyes before me. Sam stepped back, slowly turned, and began walking away. Jacob looked at me with anguished, tear-filled eyes, his lower lip trembling, and walked away as well.

I turned back to Edward. I was hyperventilating again, and as I took a step forward, I noticed detachedly that everything was swimming around me, then it all went black.

I awoke in Carlisle's Mercedes. Poor Edward had me on his lap again. We drove for a little while and then stopped. We were in front of my house…Charlie's house. I looked at Edward, "What are we doing here?"

Carlisle answered instead of Edward, "Bella, I can still stop this if you'd like, but Esme and I thought it would be best if we cleared out Charlie's house and donated it all. Edward and Esme can go in with you so you can get anything you might want."

I looked at him, then at Esme who was looking at me so tenderly. "Okay, you're right. That's probably the best way to handle it." I stepped out of the car, and walked to the front door. Edward retrieved the key from under the eaves and unlocked the door for me, holding it open. I turned on the hall light as I went in, and then walked into the kitchen.

I stood looking around at everything, and couldn't get my mind to work. What should I keep, was there anything I should keep? I walked into the living room and saw the TV, the couch, and the armchair he sat in for all those hundreds of games. It was all Charlie's; I didn't want any of it. It would hurt too much to keep.

I headed upstairs, stopping in front of my room, and found nothing. I'd already cleared it out before the wedding. Nothing was left but my rustic computer, and an empty bed. I walked into Charlie's room and looked around. This was all Charlie's as well. Nothing here was significant. Then I looked at the wall and something caught my eye.

There was a very nice frame, too nice for Charlie to have chosen, holding a photo of Charlie and I. It was the photo I had taken so long ago, just before Edward had left me, in the living room. I thought Renee must have blown it up and sent it to Charlie as a gift. I took it down and turned back to Edward. "This is all I want."

He looked at me concerned, "Are you sure Bella? Just that, and nothing else?"

I looked again at the photo, I couldn't keep my eyes off it. "Yes." I whispered.

He stepped forward and hugged me tight. Then he put his hand on my back and led me back downstairs. He spoke to Esme, who had waited downstairs, in their impossibly fast way, and she nodded and fell in step behind us.

We got into the car, and I turned around to look back at the house. I probably wouldn't ever see it again. It looked sad somehow, as though it missed Charlie as much as I did. Tears escaped down my cheeks, and I said, "Goodbye Charlie."


	8. epilogue

epilogue

I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I mentally made a note to myself that I wouldn't be doing that again. Then I walked down the hall and into the living room. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Edward were all there. Rosalie and Emmett had been on another honeymoon, but would be arriving in a day or two to help me as need arose. As I walked in they all stood.

"I'm ready." I said, simply.

Edward looked very tense. He was so nervous. I knew that if he had his way he really wouldn't be doing this, but I also knew it was his decision that had confirmed that the time had come. He looked over the t-shirt and jeans outfit I was wearing, and chuckled.

I asked him what he found funny, "I was remembering when Alice dressed you up for the prom. At the time you thought it was because I was going to change you. Apparently you've realized it isn't a black tie affair." He smiled.

Alice giggled musically, Esme laughed like a bell, Jasper sort of snorted in an amused way, and Carlisle grinned widely. I laughed too, "I just didn't think waking up dressed to the nine's would be conducive to anything I might have to do right away," I said, thinking of the hunting I would likely have to do. Edward sobered up quickly as I reminded him. I walked up to him, pushed myself on my tiptoes and kissed him on his perfect nose. He grinned again, and I stepped back.

We were in Alaska, out in the wastelands beyond Juneau. It had been decided that keeping me away from civilization until I was more in control would be wise. Edward had found a wonderful little home with miles of forested land surrounding it. He was still going to change me as promised, but Carlisle was there in case of any problems.

Esme and Alice were my moral support squad for the time during my change, and Jasper was there to assist me with his abilities if it was at all possible. Esme and Carlisle had been visiting for a week.

Alice and Jasper had just arrived in her new, yellow-by-request, replacement Porsche. Edward had grown quickly tired of Alice's continual internal monologue of moping on the subject, after that horrible time with Aurelio. He'd replaced it as soon as he was able to order one. I loved having my family there, but if I was honest with myself, I was looking forward to the fact that once my change was completed, it would just be Edward and I, for some time.

Edward asked me to lie on the sofa. He leaned forward and kissed me, much as he'd kissed me last night, and the reminder made me blush.

Edward seemed to have decided he wanted to experience everything with me as a human one last time before I was changed forever. It was an exciting night, and it made me warm all over remembering it. Edward traced his nose down my throat, and down the rest of my body, noting the extra warmth.

Carlisle cleared his throat suddenly, and I laughed. Edward sat back up, and flashed my favorite crooked grin. He kneeled down next to me, took my hand in his, then placed his other hand under my elbow, stretching my arm straight. He leaned over my wrist and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I love you, Edward," I said.

He smiled, a little sadly and looked me full in the face; "As I love you." He turned back to my arm, and his teeth sank into my wrist.

~THE END~

_****A/N: That's the story, I hope you've found the story interesting and entertaining. I'd like to take this opportunity to say a special thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, I'm also very grateful for everyone who has read it. Best wishes to all!** **_


End file.
